charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sarah Manley
I didn't realize you unblocked me before I contacted you earlier. Thanks!--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 20:16, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Moderator Status Hi Sarah, sorry to bother you, but yet again, Khan or HalliwellsAttic or whomever removed my moderator status for simply expressing how I thought things on the Charmed Wiki are too centralized around how user:GlennVP thinks things should be. I also expressed how I think that the wiki looks a little dull with because of the colors chosen for buttons, links, etc. Khan also sent me a rude message saying I think everything on the wiki has to be my way and that I bully other users. That is far from true, the things I apply on this wiki are based simply on based discussions between myself, Khan, HalliwellsAttic, GlennVP, etc. Other users may complain about it to Khan, but if they paid attention to the past discussions we had and the reason things such as infoboxes are the color they are on certain articles instead of simply changing everything. I also recently created a userbox for my profile saying that I wonder what is happening to this wiki, and about an hour later Khan deleted it. The reason I made it is simply because like I said, everything these days seems to be about GlennVP and how he wants the wiki to be. Recently GlennVP decided to change the format of certain articles, I suggested a vote should be held between users to see if the new format is something that is needed. GlennVP said a vote isn't necessary so I said that I wonder why votes are held for other decisions made on the wiki and not the decision to change the format. Also, Khan also gave GlennVP's administrator status back to him, stating it was so Glenn could adjust the main wiki page, so far, GlennVP hasn't done anything in regards to the format. Khan said that users have left because of the changes I make to articles; I think he is forgetting about how his behavior as well as GlennVP's (as TheBook) led to admins like BuffyMyBasset as well as Butterfly the Rabbit and a few others. In fact, BuffyMyBassett created a new wiki dedicated to Charmed because she didn't approve of the way things were on this wiki. I also think it is wrong how Khan and HalliwellsAttic and which ever other users email each other and gossip about things and agree to changes on the wiki without the inclusion of what other users beside themselves think. This wiki is a collective collaborative project where everyone's opinion should matter, not just the ones with the title of Manager/Bureaucrat/Guardian. Anyway, the reason I am sending you this message is to ask if you can return my status. Thanks. :A': Khan did not make me an admin to change the main page. He made me an admin to take care of the double and broken redirects since they often require admin privileges. :'B: You're constant complaining and whining about everything and everyone basically forced us to discuss things through mail rather then the wiki's talk pages. :C': This wiki is not centralized about how I see this wiki. I only created a new format for articles, and others agreed with me. That's the only thing. :'D: I never said a vote was not needed, I actually agreed with you! HalliwellsAttic said a vote wasn't needed, and don't need one as well since you were the only one to say you hated it, everyone else likes it, that's sort of like a vote. :E''': You status as admin was removed because people complain about you. Your behavior is found unacceptable by many users, including me. Lately, all you do on here is complain about every little thing, create userboxes for unnecessary things (and mostly the hate userboxes), and force other people to agree with you. If you don't get what you want you start to complain, and you begin to accuse people of things they haven't done. Even now, you don't like the new format that I created so you start this whole thing against Khan and HalliwellsAttic, saying that they only care about my opinion. They do not. Khan and Zac are two of the best people on here. They listen to what everyone has to say. :--GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 20:06, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I am not going to change rights here since it appears the community can not come to a concensus or conculsion. I suggest you all focus on building content, which is the main goal of having a wiki. Work together on the topic you love, and hopefully you can learn to better work together, which will lead to a more successful and happy wiki. Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:07, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: Thankyou Sarah :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 19:03, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Vote to Revoke My Status We all seem to forget about the vote that Shanebeckham created to see if people think I should not be admin/moderator. Pretty much everyone, including HalliwellsAttic and GlennVP, stated I should keep my status. That was before the power got to your head. Countless users have email me about you, about you criticizing every page on here, the user boxes you make, which half of the time is saying how much you hate something, how you complain and how you think your better then everyone else on here. And then it's your Lady GaGa spam. It's a '''Charmed Wiki, not a Lady GaGa Wiki. I've already talked to a member of the Wiki Staff and there not going to interfere like last time. I was going to recommend you edit on the Lady GaGa Wikia, but I noticed they blocked you also for the same reasons, but your editing on your PiperHollyCharmed Account, which is the same thing Glenn did on here and you attacked him. Then you went on this rampage and attacked everyone else for using two accounts, when you were doing the same thing. It's one of the many reasons why decided to revoke your Administrator powers. --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 07:14, February 19, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry but that is the truth. The power went to your head and you became.. different. Sorry, and your rank should not affect anything because you should just care about editing. -Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 10:24, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Voice of Reason Sorry to bother you, but maybe (fingers crossed) you can offer a voice of reason on here because I am getting no where Sarah. I have been wanting a group discussion to occur where every user has a say in what is included in the articles of the main characters on Charmed. but GlennVP and HalliwellsAttic don't seem it is reasonable to have a vote about format change or rewriting articles. They have went ahead with how they want the articles and keep commenting on each others user pages that I am wrong when suggesting everyone should have a say in this. First I was accused of being to egocentric for not considering what others say, now I want everyone's input on articles and what should be done about formatting but GlennVP and HalliwellsAttic refuse. This wiki has voting processes for everything else, we discuss a lot of different things such as favorite quote by a character, favorite article of the month - things that are just for fun. But then when I suggest a vote for something serious that changes pertinent information about characters a vote is considered unnecessary. Can you offer a solution because I just seem to be getting ignored on the topic, and I think someone may block me simply for wanting to include everyone in a decision. THANKS! :) :We're all ignoring you because we all like the new format. You are the only one who is creating problems here. Just get over it already. --Shanebeckam 05:22, February 20, 2011 (UTC) : :Everyone has had a say in it! People have commented on my talk page about how it is neater and much more organized, like CholeFan, ShaneBeckam even Andyman has started doing it for the Rex and Hannan Page. Like I said before, stop trying to control every LITTLE aspect on this wiki. --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 05:37, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I first thought a vote would be needed, but everyone commented on our talk pages already saying that they like it, that it is neater. In a way, that is a vote. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 09:47, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: HalliwellManor you will not get blocked for including everyone in a decision. You are just trying to help the wiki, but the problem is a vote has already basically been held. Lots of users commented on GlennVP's and HalliwellsAttic's Talk Pages saying how much it looks neater. And so far you are the only user who does not like it, and I think that is because you dislike GlennVP. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 09:57, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :::saying something looks neater doesn't mean that is a vote. A vote is when someone clearly says "this should be chosen over this". And I am not talking about the look, I am talking about removing information about their Charmed Lives and photos that display certain things. ::::I also looked at the talk pages for GlennVP, KhanWiz, HalliwellsAttic as well as the talk pages for their sandboxes and I only found about 3 comments about the new format. As per the vote for character/power/article/episode etc of the month, there are 23 users who voted and actively participate in this wiki. Having only 3 comments on the new look is a far cry from what the other 20 people think. To comment on what KhanWiz said about disliking GlennVP, unlike some people I don't base things on whether or not I like someone, I base things on what is more informative and correctly written and the new format is less informative than the previous, such as the Charmed Ones' relatives, all that has been removed from the infoboxes, as have their Warren Powers, etc. Not to mention entire character development throughout each season. ::::The infobox was too crowded with all the family members. I only chose the most relevant relatives. There were also to many pictures on Piper's article. I chose 2 to 3 pictures per section, pictures that actually showed you something about what was written. I've also chosen the most important events in Pipers life. Besides, I never said that we can't add more info on her article, I just wanted the article to have a fresh start. The previous version was messy and unorganized. And if somebody comments on our rewrites and says it looks better, cleaner and neater clearly means that they choose our version over the other one. If anyone else would have disagreed, they would've told us, but nobody did. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 14:20, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::And who are you kidding? You don't base things on whether or not you like someone? Come one, you've always been criticizing the things I do from the moment that you returned to this wiki. Ever since, all my ideas were bad, unnecessary, or whatever and whoever agreed with me ended up being your next victim. Even now, HalliwellsAttic and Khan like the new format I created, and suddenly you start to accuse them of not listening to other people's opinion other then mine. :::::Let me make this quite clear: It's been more than a week since I've created the new format. We've only heard positive comments on the format except from you. Clearly everyone likes the new format better then the previous one. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 14:27, February 20, 2011 (UTC) User Page Sorry to send you another message, but now Khan is saying he is going to remove things from my user page, he says they are spam and user complained. User pages are personal correct? I have posted userboxes about what I like, they are not defamatory, discriminatory and certainly don't go against wikia rules. Khan just wants them removed because a few people on here don't like GaGa so they are complaining about it. Dyego Simpson has several userboxes about Shakira on his user page, yet no one says anything. Clearly, people are just complaining about insignificant things as a way to try to get me to leave this wiki. I have been editing on this wiki for over 2 years and have almost 14,000 edits, users are just trying to stir things up because they don't like my opinions. I am not going anywhere. You go overboard with the Lady GaGa, you even spammed it when you edited articles like "Born this way out now!!!" --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 18:55, February 20, 2011 (UTC) : We don't want you to leave HalliwellManor you are an amazing contribute to this wiki as you said and it will be terrible if you leave but it is spamming. You went over board with it. Userboxes saying you like her songs and one saying you like her is OK but ones like "This user likes GaGa's Yellow Hair" and "This user likes GaGa's Pyro suit" are just too overboard. All the others (which is still way too much) are OK to stay. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 19:07, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :::It's funny how HalliwellManor can attack someone for making a userbox stating their opinion, but then when someone criticizes his userboxes, now it's his "Personal Userpage". --Shanebeckam 19:10, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::HM, I like Gaga too, and I only had a few infoboxes surrounding her on my page, but you really went overboard when you starting making userboxes for her hair, suits, and so on. I mean, what's next? A userbox for her toe nails??? And the wiki rules state that a user page can be edited to remove inappropriate content. I think we can categorize those inboxes as inappropriate content. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 20:38, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I know I can consider it inappropriate. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 20:47, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Work together Dear All, You need to learn to work together here. There are far too many messages above criticizing and accusing each other of one thing or another, rather than working together to create content on the wiki. Wikis are community spaces, and communities need to work together to be successful. Sometimes that means each person focuses on a different area, or specific type of activity. If you can not work together, then it may be time for some of you to join or start another wiki community. Please do not continue to argue on my talk page. --Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:15, February 22, 2011 (UTC) My thoughts, exactly. --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 00:01, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Those are exactly my thoughts, wiki=community. Communities make decisions together. Decisions aren't being made together on here like they should be. ::This is going to start another fight now -.- --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 00:12, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh my God I know you're from the Wikia Staff, but why did you block Khan and Andrew? Why don't you all guys realized HalliwellManor is twisting reality in his own advantage? I mean, you left us almost without administration, except for the sysops. The only one who didn't agree was HalliwellManor, or at least manifestate it to bring the wiki down. If you had really checked out the Wiki, instead of your other talk pages, you would have realized that the wiki was very quiet since his block (HMakaDsc385). Please don't feel insulted or anything, I'm just trying to open your eyes to the Wiki's reality, not forcing to make you believe in someone's words. He not only has been complainin here, he also did it on another Charmed fansite, He called Glenn, well I can't say it, it was too mean. Also I know you may don't believe me, but the admin of that site, or owner erased the comments, to avoid more conflicts. The only thing I ask you writing all of this, is to please unblock them, they are good people, they have done great things for the wiki, and I hope you don't get "blinded" by someone else, who appearantly is about to reach his goal, I'm not sure what it is, but I know it's not good.